One particular type of fishing that has gained popularity in recent times is that of ice fishing. Ice fishing along with general fishing in colder weather is great fun due to the different nature of the fish actions and other environmental differences. Of course, one must deal with the cold when ice fishing. Gloves can be worn, but they get wet, and require constant removal to deal with intricate tasks such as tying, luring, or dealing with tangled fishing lines. Another common tool used while ice fishing is that of the ice pick. However, it is prone to becoming easily lost and its small size makes it easy to drop, especially in gloved hands. Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which gloves can be adapted for the specific duties of ice fishing to address the deficiencies as listed above. The development of the device herein described fulfills this need.
All too often in areas of the country where ice accumulates in the wintertime have tragic stories of people who have fallen through the ice and succumbed. Many of these deaths are related to popular outdoor activities such as snowmobiling, ice fishing and skating. These deaths can be averted if an individual who has fallen through the ice can gain traction in order to pull themselves from the water before suffering hypothermia. By incorporating a retractable ice pick in a glove, one could obtain purchase on unbroken ice and leave the icy water before exposure renders muscles inert and non-responsive.
There have been attempts in the past to invent devices that improve on an ice pick's functionality. U.S. Pat. No. 6,244,639 issued Storck discloses an ice gripping device with hand and wrist straps that appears to comprise a strap with a gripping means. Unfortunately, this patent does not appear to disclose a glove with a retractable ice pick.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,924,752 issued to Moody discloses an ice spike that appears to comprise a spike mounted to a body that is attachable to the forearm of a user. Unfortunately, this patent does not appear to disclose a glove with a retractable ice pick comprising a housing with a spring loaded ice pick contained therein.
U.S. Pat. No. D 356,657 issued to Hauswald discloses a glove with slots on the rear surface for carrying golf tees. Unfortunately, this design patent does not appear to be similar to the disclosed device, nor does this patent appear to disclose a glove with an attached ice pick.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,325,596 issued to Baker discloses a self defense glove that appears to comprise a glove like structure that contains a plurality of knife blades that are retractable at the fingertips. Unfortunately, this patent does not appear to disclose a warm glove for wintertime activities that comprises an attached integral ice pick.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,310,229 issued to Hanson and 5,209,685 disclose ice emergency aids and recovery methods that appears to comprise a structure that can be gripped that further comprise integral ice picks. Unfortunately, these patents do not appear to disclose a glove with a retractable ice pick.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,020,551 issued to Lindquist discloses a pair of ice picks and a whistle that are mounted to a wearable strap. Unfortunately, this patent does not appear to disclose a glove with a retractable ice pick comprising a housing with a spring-loaded ice pick contained therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,981,526 issued to Lundquist discloses a spike tool that is mounted on a holder that may be strapped around a user's palm. Unfortunately, this patent does not disclose a glove with a retractable ice pick located in a position to be grasped by a user.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,346,894 issued to Jacobs discloses a device for husking, snapping, and shucking corn that appears to comprise a holder that can be strapped about a user's palm. Unfortunately, this patent does not appear to disclose a glove with a retractable ice pick comprising a housing with a spring-loaded ice pick contained therein.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,192,160 and 1,217,905, both issued to Boice, disclose different corn husking devices that appear to be pointed devices mounted to holders that can be attached to a user's hand. Unfortunately, these patents do not appear to disclose a retractable ice pick that is attached to a glove that further comprises a lid to maintain the ice pick in a closed state.
None of the prior art particularly describes a glove with a retractable ice pick with an outer covering coated with a waterproof material that the instant device possesses. Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which gloves can be adapted for the specific duties of ice fishing that operates without the disadvantages as described above.